Con P de pijamada
by BeaBB
Summary: Unos varios años en el futuro, la familia ha crecido y Christine tiene amiguitas en casa para pasar la noche... así que las cosas se hacen un poco 'complicadas' para la mejor antropóloga del mundo y el mejor agente del FBI... PD. La última línea del fic hace referencia a la época en que Sweets vivía con ellos.


El golpe seco de unos nudillos en el marco de entrada, casi en simultáneo con el vaivén de la puerta abriéndose, provocó que inmediatamente los rostros aún infantiles de las cuatro pequeñas se voltearan a mirarlo sorprendidas. Sin inmutarse un ápice por la mirada con la que su hija de diez años recién cumplidos parecía resondrarlo por ingresar a su habitación sin esperar a que ella lo invitara, el hombre que descubría con tristeza como su princesa empezaba a recorrer los difíciles caminos de la pubertad, se detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta y apoyándose sobre la cómoda miró con devoción a los ojos de su nena.

Las niñas reían felices y relajadas al descubrir que el padre de Christine había llegado a casa y se acercaba a saludarlas cargado de picaditas para comer, dulces y saladas, que de hecho eran menos saludables, pero mucho más apetitosas, que las que la tía Temperance les hubiera invitado si solo dependiera de ella.

- ¿Está la mini tropa lista para la función de cine? - preguntó Booth en tono divertido -. Aquí les traigo algo para que coman y beban, la tía Temperance y yo queremos disfrutar de una noche tranquila mientras ustedes se divierten, así que… ¡nada de maní, ni pecanas! - añadió fingiendo un reproche.

El que alguna vez fue un certero francotirador buscó con la mirada a la tímida Samantha, una de las amigas más queridas de su hija, la misma niña a la que un par de meses atrás, en su primera noche con ellos, tuvieron que llevar de emergencia a la clínica por un severo caso de intoxicación con pecanas. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un rubor avergonzado tiñó de escarlata las mejillas de la pequeña de ojos casi tan oscuros como el café, y justo en el instante en que iba a bajar la mirada en actitud contrita, un guiño cómplice la hizo comprender que el padre de su mejor amiga solo bromeaba con ella.

- ¡Sí! - gritaron en coro las invitadas a esa velada de juegos, cine e historias en casa de los Booth.

Aunque ilusionadas por la fantástica noche que recién empezaba y que de hecho terminaría siendo entretenida y agotadora, las niñas sabían que la función de cine era solo el preludio a la inevitable hora de ir a dormir. Así que tratando de prolongar la diversión, en una fracción de segundo se miraron unas a otras, y el resultado fue instantáneo, antes de que el único adulto en la habitación pudiera decir algo más, la menor de las niñas habló.

- Tío Seeley, todavía es temprano para la película y no te hemos visto en toda la tarde - empezó a decir una de las hijas de Angela y Jack.

La menor de los trillizos Hodgins, heredera de la misma pícara sonrisa de su madre, pero con el cabello ondulado del padre, empleando un tono meloso y mirada suplicante, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas crear el ambiente adecuado para conseguir una respuesta afirmativa al pedido que vendría después. Juntando sus pequeñas manos en posición de súplica se disponía a pronunciar las palabras que en un silencioso acuerdo con las demás niñas se suponía debía decir, pero fue interrumpida por la voz decidida y demandante de la dueña de la habitación que esa noche sería su refugio.

- Mejor… cuéntanos otra vez, cómo fue cuando mamá y tú se conocieron - pidió Christine-. Anda papi, tú lo cuentas mejor que mamá - agregó dedicándole a su padre una sonrisa que era un descarado remedo de la que él mismo les había mostrado un momento antes.

Nuevamente, antes que pudiera decir nada, la niña por la que era capaz de jurar que la tierra era plana, hacía que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueara. El hombre sabía que si aceptaba narrar, por milésima vez, la forma en que él y Huesos se habían conocido, ese sería el inicio de una seguidilla de historias de las que él y su compañera serían los protagonistas, y sabía muy bien que indefectiblemente Huesos terminaría retándolo por, según sus propias palabras, "empeñarse en demostrarle a las niñas que el destino existe, lo cual es absurdo". Así que rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, sin poder evitar sonreír ante el inocente pedido de su auditorio, e intentando una última estrategia disuasiva, acomodó parte de la mata de rulos que la menor de sus interlocutoras tenía sobre el rostro de manera que pudiera verla a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido tu hermana? - preguntó en tono evasivo.

- Está castigada - respondió, apenada, la menor de los Hodgins.

- Sarah y Joseph están castigados por bañar a Kiwi y luego intentar meterlo en la secadora - interrumpió la pequeña anfitriona -, felizmente mamá convenció a la tía Ange de dejar que Kathy viniera, no era justo que ella se perdiera mi pijamada cuando no había hecho nada malo - explicó la nena de ojos celestes empleando un tono de voz que hizo que el corazón del ex ranger se saltara un latido al comprobar lo idéntica que era a su madre a veces.

- ¡Dios santo, pobre gato!… esos dos son de temer- rezongó entre dientes el agente, intentando girar sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación.

Sin darle tregua, otra de las invitadas de esa noche, Emma, la misma nena a la que Christine mordió en el antebrazo cuando aún eran bebés y que con los años había convertido a su atacante en su mejor amiga, decidió poner su grano de arena para lograr quebrar la frágil resistencia del papá de Christine. Poniéndose de pie de un salto se colocó entre la puerta de la habitación y el padre de su compañera de escuela, impidiéndole la huida.

- Por favor tío Seeley… - empezó a decir con su voz más suplicante -. Te prometemos que después no te pediremos nada más -, agregó mintiendo descaradamente, pues al pronunciar la última frase lo hizo con una sonrisa que indicaba claramente la poca verdad de sus palabras.

.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

.

- ¡Excusas Booth! - reclamó la mujer y añadió con voz pausada, mientras colocaba la ropa de la menor de sus hijos en el cesto de la ropa sucia -, sabes muy bien que son excusas.

- Huesos, no pude evitarlo, Emma se me puso delante y un segundo después, las cuatro me tenían sujeto por los brazos - se defendió el agente, acercándose lentamente a su mujer hasta rodearla por la cintura con ambos brazos.

- Booth, fuiste capaz de hacer a un lado a todos los internos que se interponían entre tú y yo, en el comedor de la prisión federal de Jamestown el día que Christine nació… - dijo con mirada de regaño la mejor antropóloga del mundo - y me vas a decir que no pudiste hacer a un lado a cuatro pequeñas que no te llegan ni al esternón.

Intentando contener la risa, ante la imagen mental de su compañero siendo acorralado por cuatro niñas de entre ocho y diez años, pero sin inmutarse por el beso en los labios que acababa de recibir, la mujer se liberó de la demostración de afecto con la que su compañero intentaba aminorar su falta.

- Te encantaba contarle a Christine tu propia versión de cómo nos conocimos desde que era una infante - reclamó la mujer de ciencias -, incluso mucho antes de que los recuerdos quedaran grabados en su memoria.

Y sin pronunciar una palabra más, salió de la habitación donde dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor la menor de sus hijos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus gemelos, sabiendo muy bien que el hombre que había prometido estar junto a ella hasta el final de sus días estaba detrás de ella.

- Henry, Matthew… ya es hora de meterse en la cama - exclamó la mujer ingresando al dormitorio, y al descubrir que uno de sus gemelos no estaba en la habitación, preguntó con voz resignada al que se hallaba muy concentrado intentando armar una pista de carreras sobre la alfombra a los pies de su cama -. Matthew, ¿puedes decirme dónde está tu hermano?

Sonriendo, pues podía apostarlo todo a que sabía dónde se encontraba en ese preciso instante el mayor de sus gemelos, el agente colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de su amada Huesos, y apretándolo con suavidad procuró decirle sin palabras que no se preocupara, que él lo tenía todo controlado y pronto el desaparecido Henry estaría metido en su cama, listo para dormir.

- Deja Huesos, yo voy por él, tengo una idea muy clara de dónde debe estar metido - señaló el hombre, antes de salir del dormitorio.

.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

.

- ¿Cómo sabías exactamente dónde estaba? - le preguntó la científica con voz intrigada, cuando estuvieron por fin solos, protegidos por la intimidad de las paredes de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer exhausta sobre el pequeño sofá colocado de su lado de la cama.

- Digamos que es una cuestión de género, él es un chico, tiene siete años… y eso es lo que suelen hacer los muchachos de esa edad para fastidiar a sus hermanas - procuró explicarse, aunque estaba convencido de que no sería la respuesta satisfactoria que el cerebro analítico y racional de la madre de sus pequeños necesitaba.

- Pero, cómo lo sabes, si tú no tienes hermanas - insistió la mujer, que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido seguía sin poder explicarse la capacidad intuitiva de su pareja.

- Creo que tiene que ver con mi ADN, con algunos cientos de años de evolución y con el hecho de que yo estoy muy evolucionado - se defendió él, intentando robarle una sonrisa a la mujer de su vida.

Mirándola en el reflejo del espejo colocado sobre la cómoda, mientras se quitaba el reloj, la medalla de San Cristóbal que le regaló su abuelo y el aro que demostraba al mundo que él y su amada Huesos estaban juntos para siempre, no pudo evitar la necesidad de demostrarle por milésima vez cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba a su lado, explicarle con besos y caricias todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella.

- Sabes, que me encanta contar que te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi - susurró buscando la mirada azul de su pareja a través del espejo.

- Lo sé - claudicó ella, finalmente. Y poniéndose de pie, descalza dio un par de pasos acercándose a él.

Sabía muy bien, que era inútil seguir insistiendo, el cerebro de Booth era un misterio que no lograría resolver probablemente nunca. Además, estaba realmente agotada, cada vez que Christine los convencía de invitar a sus amigas a quedarse a dormir, terminaba al borde de la fatiga. No solo tenía que luchar por convencer a sus hijos de comer sanamente, sino que además tenía que conseguir vencer la voluntad de sus pequeñas invitadas.

Christine era una causa fácilmente ganada, desde antes de empezar a caminar, prefería los guisantes a los caramelos, su merienda de media mañana abundaba en frutas y vegetales: tallitos de brócoli, zanahoria, trozos de manzana, rodajas de plátano; así que usualmente, por imitación sus amiguitas aceptaban cenar lo mismo que ella. Pero sus gemelos, ese par de fierecillas, eran iguales a su padre, intentaban con todo su empeño hacerla flaquear en su decisión de evitar los dulces y la comida poco saludable.

Encima, Booth de una forma muy poco apropiada, casi en un chantaje, la había hecho aceptar que cuando tuvieran invitados en casa, él estaría autorizado a engreír a los críos con algunas vituallas fuera de lo habitualmente permitido a sus propios hijos.

- Se lo que estás pensando - las palabras de Booth interrumpieron la fluidez de sus pensamientos.

- Es imposible leer la mente Booth - comentó ella por milésima vez, aunque sabía que era muy probable que efectivamente él supiera lo que cruzaba por su mente.

- No he dicho que pueda leer tu mente, solo he indicado textualmente que 'se lo que estás pensando' - replicó en tono juguetón, terminando de liberarse de la corbata.

Acortando la distancia entre ellos de un par de zancadas, Booth sujetó a su Huesos por la cintura con un brazo, mientras con su otra mano acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Y mirándola a los ojos le juró una vez más amarla hasta el fin de sus días, y seguir amándola cuando se volvieran a encontrar en su próxima vida, y en la siguiente y en todas las que tuvieran después de ella.

Durante todo el día, ambos habían intentado infructuosamente coincidir en un momento más propicio… pero, primero fue Christine emocionada saltando sobre ellos en la cama casi a las 6 de la mañana, ansiosa por revisar una vez más el programa de actividades que tendría con sus invitadas. Además, fue necesario hacer entender a Matthew y a Henry que no podían ir vestidos de super héroes a la escuela. Y por último, la pequeña Marianne había despertado de mal humor y solo aceptó que su papá se hiciera cargo de ella, negándose a permitir que la niñera la alistara para la guardería.

Más tarde, las cosas en el Jeffersonian y en las oficinas del FBI se les habían complicado un poco, haciéndoles imposible darse una escapada para encontrarse en casa 'para almorzar' como lo hacían a veces… con más frecuencia de la que a ambos les gustaría confesar.

- No Booth, no debemos… - le rogó en voz baja al sentir las manos de él ayudándola a desvestirse -, tenemos más de media docena de niños del otro lado del corredor, cuatro de los cuales, es casi un hecho siguen aún despiertas.

- Entonces, Huesos, no debemos de hacer ruido - respondió él llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Separando sus cuerpos apenas lo necesario para poder caminar sin tropezar uno con otro, el hombre la guió hasta el cuarto de baño del dormitorio y, en silencio, pero sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella, se desvistió en segundos dejando a la vista su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido por miles de horas de ejercicio, un cuerpo de acromion perfecto que mostraba sin vergüenza la prueba fehaciente de la excitación que lo embargaba.

Desvió su mirada cargada de deseo de la de ella, apenas el tiempo suficiente para abrir la llave de la ducha y mientras la tibieza del agua inundaba el pequeño cuarto, terminó de desnudarla sin premura, disfrutando cada centímetro de la piel que se iba exhibiendo ante sus ojos, comprobando como la pasión también se iba apoderando de ella, por la manera en que enrojecía la piel de sus mejillas, y por el ligero temblor que la sacudía por entero cada vez que él la rosaba. Con una sonrisa que no dejaba ninguna duda sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en breves instantes, la ayudó a ingresar en la ducha después de él.

Era obvio que sería imposible seguir negándose a hacer el amor con el padre de sus hijos, tanto él, como ella lo habían deseado desde que abrieron los ojos esa mañana, así que dejándose llevar por lo íntimo del momento se colocó de espaldas a él, y sin esperar a que él tomara la iniciativa, le sujetó la mano derecha colocándola suavemente sobre su seno izquierdo, sosteniéndola firmemente, insinuando con suaves movimientos las caricias que esperaba recibir.

Booth respondió inmediata y ansiosamente al nada sutil pedido de su Huesos, masajeando con ternura uno de esos maravillosos senos que lo enloquecían con solo imaginarlos, para casi inmediatamente colocar su otra mano entre las piernas de su compañera, acariciando con suavidad la piel que escondía el mayor punto de placer de su compañera. Cuando la sintió estremecerse ante la inminencia del primer orgasmo que le procuraría esa noche, hundió sin más espera el mayor de sus dedos en el interior de ella, comprobando lo lista que se encontraba para él.

La mujer que con una sola indicación podía poner en movimiento a todo el personal del afamado Instituto Jeffersonian, sintió claramente como el corazón le empezaba a latir con más fuerza y, fue en ese mismo instante que un último pensamiento racional cruzó por su mente.

- En silencio Booth… como cuando acogimos a… a… no puedo recordar su nombre - protestó casi en un suspiro.

- Está bien Huesos, todo está bien, esa es una buena señal - respondió él con una sonrisa.


End file.
